


shrinking pollen

by miechsmol



Series: steo shrinking pollen [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Licking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Theo is a Little Shit, he becomes big though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miechsmol/pseuds/miechsmol
Summary: It was supposed to be a small and fun - maybe a bit hate - sex, but Theo had this pollen, that was changing Stiles. It's slow at first, but noticeable and Stiles didn't know. That still allowed them both have some fun.





	shrinking pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Non-con for usage of a shrinking pollen on Stiles without his permission, but well, they still kind of have fun, even though Stiles is angry and mostly helpless.  
> Yay, changing sizes during sex kink! I have no idea if this one even have a name though. Today I had this really weird dream about changing size of a person while squizing them. Don't ask my brain what the hell is going on in it.  
> Have fun and remember, it's ok to stop reading if it isn't your cup of tea.  
> 30.09.18 checked grammar with online editor

Stiles needed some sex, just to feel another body under his own. Alien fingers on his dick.

Theo was a good option, they both weren't big fans of anal sex, penetration or something like that. Only hands, tongues and mouths.

So Stiles found himself in front of Theo's apartments door. He didn't want to think how he ended up there, with Theo of all people. Thankfully, he opened door and, judging from the look, he was alone.

"Hey," Stiles said, raising his hand and waved his fingers.

"Hey," Theo said and stepped back, allowing Stiles to come in. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit thirsty." Stiles closed the door and took his shoes off. "Are you up for a sex today?"

"I will be in like ten minutes. What do you want to drink?"

"Uh, water?"

"Sure. Go take shower first, I'll tidy up room a little and leave you water at the table."

Stiles nodded and went to shower, closing the door behind. They actually tried some shower-sex, that ended up awkwardly with a lot of giggles and bruises, and was really uncomfortable overall. That was a fun experience, but the one they wouldn't try to repeat ever again.

When he went away, he wore Theo's hoodie and his own underwear. Actually hoodie was a bit small, but Theo liked when Stiles smelled like him, and well, that was a little cost for really good blow jobs.

Stiles went to kitchen and took the glass of water. He actually missed the moment when he kind of began to trust Theo with food. Well, the glass didn't smell like anything weird, water had its natural absence of color, nothing on the bottom. So Stiles didn't think much of it and drink whole thing, washed the glass and went to the room, he closed curtains and sat on the bed.

It didn't take Theo a lot of time to wash up. He turned main light off and turned their night-light on. Stiles was looking through feed without that much of an interest. He put his phone on the bedside cabinet and turned to Theo.

He was naked actually. He put his hand in his hairs, making sure that Stiles sees him all. Kind of a small ritual they had, Stiles was in clothes - which for whatever reason felt like fitting, but, probably, that's just a pose - and smelled like Theo. Stiles smiled and sat down, opening his mouth a little. It didn't take Theo long to sat down near him and kiss.

Theo laid on top of Stiles, kissing him thoughtfully. They always began slow and a bit languid. Like they learned how they tasted again. How their bodies felt against each other. Stiles bent toward Theo, rubbing his whole body on Theo's torso. That was actually a thing to begin moving a bit faster.

There was this weird feeling to lower abdomen that wasn't exactly connected to arousal Stiles began feeling. He wasn't hard yet, needed some more stimulation, and he certainly had never felt anything like that. He didn't say anything yet, because Theo moved down, kissing his neck. His lips felt hot and pleading, but not controlling. Theo, despite his psychopathic tendencies of a dictator, wasn't the one to dominate. Not in bed and not to Stiles.

Stiles put his fingers in Theo's hair, while he put his hands on Stiles' torso, holding him close. He stopped for a few seconds, but then smiled in Stiles' neck and bit earlobe.

"Hey, no biting!" Stiles tugged Theo's hair.

"Sorry, did you lose some weight? You feel slimmer," Theo said, taking the hoodie off and throwing it away. The same weird feeling of tugging somewhere in the abdomen.

"I don't know, maybe I did, maybe I didn't, who cares," Stiles tugged Theo on his neck, guiding him to lay on bed. He sat on top of him, still being unable to put this weird feeling in place.

"I do."

"You don't," Stiles snorted and licked Theo's nipple. He hummed and put his head back.

He put his hand on Theo's dick as well, which, for whatever reason felt bigger. Well, that's new. And it became a bit more uncomfortable than usual. He didn't have to make it for long, because Theo seized the initiative, kissing him once again. It was way too easy for Theo, like Stiles really became much lighter than he was before.

"Hey, what's up?" Stiles asked, he knew that he probably smelled anxious.

"Nah, that's nothing. Do you want me to keep kissing you, or go down right away?"

"Go down. I wanna feel your tongue."

"Oh, dirty talk?"

"Nope, not at all."

Theo hummed and actually went down. He took almost hard dick in his mouth, for whatever reason being able to take it all. This was weird, Stiles' dick was bigger than Theo's, and he always had troubles taking it all.

"Hey, that's..."

Well, that was pleasant for luck of better word. Unusual, very weird, but pleasant. Stiles put his finger's in Theo's hair, and even his scalp felt... wrong.

"Theo, stop." Stiles tried to move Theo away, but he didn't have enough strengths.

Theo looked at him through half-opened eyelashes, and, well, he was pretty, but it wasn't enough to destruct Stiles. And, yeah, he certainly became bigger. Stiles' dick moved a little. being interested in such a turn of events, but Stiles freaked out. Because Theo's wrist felt to be as thick as Stiles' shin.

Something was in Theo's eyes, something that told Stiles he knew exactly what was going on to him.

"You bastard, what the hell is going on?" Stiles felt rage building up in him.

"Small entertainment for both of us, don't you like it?" Theo almost purred around Stiles' dick.

"That's counting as an entertainment if we both know about it beforehand!" Stiles tried to move away, bit Theo grabbed him somewhere around his waist and actually squished him. It was supposed to be painful, but instead world around grew drastically, like Theo's actions actually shrunk Stiles even more.

Theo himself looked a little bit surprised by that, he sat down, towering above Stiles. Probably, if he was to stand up now, he wouldn't even be as tall as Theo is sitting. Stiles felt both aroused and scared of this, and probably that disturbed him the most.

"Woah," Theo said. Stiles tried to get away, but Theo grabbed him by his leg without squashing him this time, only holding.

"Dude, this isn't funny, and like make me normal again!" even to Stiles' ear his voice sounded high and scared.

"I wouldn't be able until at least three hours later," Theo shrugged like it was nothing. He then put his hands on Stiles's waist, and kind of pulled a little to different sides. It somehow made Stiles bigger.

"Yes you can, you just did! Make me normal again, and leave me alone!" he sounded a bit hysterical, and it wasn't a good feeling. His hardened dick didn't help the situation like at all, because this changes of size and tugging feeling in this abdomen? Totally Stiles' jam.

"But why?" Theo asked and squished again, this time slower, like feeling all the changes in Stiles. He and room around grew slowly and Stiles so didn't like it. "You was always annoyed that I can't take your dick in my mouth."

"I was playful! It's not like it was your fault anyway."

"Yeah, because you were a big boy." Theo grinned, he stopped squashing Stiles and just put his hand on his ribcage, hand being able to cover his whole body. "And now I can take you whole."

"Dude, no biting rule is for vore as well." Stiles said against his better judgement. Theo pushed Stiles to bed, and well, it also shrunk him.

"I didn't even want to. Jeez, Stiles, I'm just saying that we can have even more fun now when you are like, what, one foot?"

"I doubt we will," it was lie, and Theo's smile said that he knew it as well. He kept pushing, and Stiles really stopped moving, because his movements really did make him shrinking faster. Theo was like giant now, and the worst part was that Stiles kind if enjoyed it.

"Oh, come in, Stiles. Next time it would be me."

"You are so full of yourself, thinking that the next time would happen." Stiles rolled his eyes and felt Theo pushing really hard.

Hell, now Stiles was like the size of Theo's palm at best. Theo actually took his hand away and moved closer. Well, this was way too big for Stiles' comfort. He also tried pulling himself in different directions, but he stayed the same, which was bad news. He also squished himself and, weird enough, that worked.

Another problem now was that Stiles was literally in Theo's authority. Being this small without a chance to become any bigger, in Theo's bed that now looked like really hills-ish place with bed-wear and so on, it was like he didn't really have a choice.

Theo smiled and moved closer, Stiles couldn't even move away, he put Stiles on the bed with his fingers only - which was a big hit to Stiles' dignity, if he had any left - and licked. His big hot tongue was able to cover Stiles' body in one go, and the feeling it gave? Really weird but really good.

"So, should we have fun with your ever-changing figure, or should I leave you like that until the morning?"

"You do know that's uneven question, right?"

"Fun then." Theo smiled and pulled Stiles, easily making him bigger, but not really much. "You are now like is the size of my dick."

"Oh, great, I've always dreamed being able to count my height in dicks." Stiles rolled his eyes again.

Theo smiled a little and let Stiles go, leaving him like that and actually moving closer to where Stiles was.

Well, Theo's dick was even bigger than Stiles was, which almost made him cum. It was hot and living flash with liquid making its way from the top. Stiles awkwardly stood up, because Theo sitting so close bended the bed pretty much for Stiles' current height.

"Nope, I'm not as tall as your dick," Stiles proclaimed, trying to count enormous testicles.

Theo hummed, but didn't really react otherwise. He moved his waist a bit forward, and Stiles found his dick being way too close. Well, nothing new.

He probably wouldn't be able to get a hold of Theo's dick, and, probably, if Theo literally put his dick on Stiles, he would shrink even further. Well, Stiles cautionary moved closer, touching Theo's dick with his hands only. It was hot, almost burning, and reacted to Stiles touching him. Theo moaned a little.

Well, if Stiles was completely honest, that was the horse he would like to drive. So before Theo would say anything or even notice, he moved forward, grabbing his dick and actually stepping on one if his testicles. He probably was so light, that Theo didn't really react, only sat a bit straighter.

"That's a shame I don't have any full-length mirrors there." Theo almost sounded wistful.

"That would be even more perverted," Stiles answered, trying to find anyhow comfortable position.

Theo's dick was pulsing under him, which actually felt pretty interesting to his own. It was a bit wet, and certainly reacting on Stiles moving on him. Yeah, that was definitely bigger, that Stiles was, and actually it probably became bigger in the process. Stiles tried pulling himself one more time, but it didn't work. Good, or bad, to know that he was shrinking either way.

Stiles laid on Theo's dick, trying to grab flesh closer top as to be able to somehow make yourself at least somehow comfortable. Theo moaned even louder, he seemed to want to put hand in his dick, but Stiles on it stopped him. Good, at least some kind if restriction.

Stiles finally was able to put his body around Theo's dick, which he wasn't able to fully grasp. Becoming smaller didn't help, but anyway, that made it fun. So he imagined climbing really big and alive tree, wich wasn't that sexual, so he switched his mind to what it really was - big dick. He was going to climb hard a big dick. He hugged it with his hands and legs and moved up.

Theo moaned one more time and put his hand on, making Stiles even smaller.

"Hey, no, hands of!" Stiles squeaked. Hell, he lost like one-third if his previous height, and Theo freacking laughed, asshole. Well, this made Stiles' quest even harder, especially because Theo didn't even move to make him even a bit bigger.

Screw him anyway. Stiles manged to grab dick fain, that was like twice as hard as it was before. It became bigger, and somehow hotter. Stiles panted, but was going to do it. He would make Theo cum, just because.

He grabbed dick with his hands and legs one more time, beginning from even lower point than before, and bent his whole body, grabbing hard. Theo dangerously wanted to touch himself, but didn't do so.

Stiles made sure he held dick with his legs, and grabbed flesh a higher than he was, grabbed hard, feeling Theo's whole body moving from sudden breath. As soon as Stiles made sure he grabbed flesh, he pulled up.

He had to repeat it a few times, feeling that he lost about 1/4 of his height in the process, but he made it to the dick-head. And that's when he felt it.

When person cummed with his dick in Stiles's hand he felt this small spasm, and while riding dick with his full body? Very different. It also became smaller and weaker, so Stiles had to grab it hard so as bot to fall. He felt Theo's dick reacting at this movement.

Theo panted hard, not even caring that he just cummed all over his bedding. Not exactly all over Stiles, but something did get on him.

"Now my turn!" Stiles said loudly.

Theo grinned, took Stiles around his shoulders - and jeez, his fingers were way too big, Stiles was about as tall as Theo's index finger. He pulled Stiles, making him bigger. He stopped when Stiles standing was about as tall as him sitting. It was still uncomfortable, but at least Stiles didn't feel so helpless. He also was able to feel his still hard dick asking for attention.

"So, what do you want?"

"Blow me. Begin like it, and if I tell you, make me bigger." Stiles was actually surprised with himself for even being able to think of something like that.

He went to lie a bit on the cushions. Theo chucked.

"Yeah, all right. Maybe you want to be even smaller? If we would keep you growing."

"Ugh, no, let's begin from this," Stiles spread his legs a bit further. "And you pull me all the time until I cum."

"It takes you a while to cum even when you are hard," Theo grinned. He didn't mean anything bad by it, probably, so Stiles didn't allow it to bother him. "Well then lets see how big I would become until you make me come."

Theo chuckled and lowered himself to Stiles's groin. He licked him, and licked his dick whole. He was still able to do so with the lengths of his tongue. Stiles moaned and grabbed into shirts. Theo did put his hands on Stiles' waist and began pulling, while licking and sucking.

Well, that was interesting. Stiles had never closed his eyes during the blow jobs, actually, it was true about sex overall, so he saw it all, and not only felt.

Theo was able to take him all without questions at first. He was hot, and a bit awkward, probably because he was used to something bigger. It felt good anyway. Stiles wasn't sure if it was better than normal ones, but more interesting for sure. Stiles moaned, when Theo touched really sensitive zone. He was actually ready to cum, but he decided to hold, at least because he grew enough to feel well-known blows he used to receive normally. Theo already wasn't able to take him all, and Stiles was actually interested if he would become bigger, than he normally was, or if this works only in one side.

He moaned again and put his hands on Theo's shoulder, not pushing, but more like telling he is close. That's why he noticed Theo actually being smaller than he used to see. Stiles' dick was certainly interested in this turn of events, because Stiles felt it becoming even fuller. That actually gave him reason to hild on a bit longer.

Theo looked at him again, this time he was hardly capable of holding his mouth open enough. And yet, he didn't stop pulling.

"Almost. You can move to licking, but don't stop pulling," his voice sounded even more breathy than always, and lower.

Theo smiled and began licking, and now Stiles saw his dick becoming way too big for anyone normal to be able to blow. And that was the moment he couldn't hold cum.

Theo didn't stop pulling until Stiles tried to lie down and hit his head on the wall. He didn't push either to make Stiles smaller.

"Well, that was interesting," Stiles said, panting. Theo grinned.

"I've told you so. Actually I'm surprised it made you bigger as well, but good to know, I guess."

Stiles looked down at Theo. He was standing on his knees in front of Stiles, who was half-lying, and only that made them of the same eye level. He sat down, bed dangerously creaked, but held his weight. Now if Theo decided to stand up he would probably be only as tall as Stiles sitting.

And his eyes were almost glowing from excitement.

"You are still an asshole," Stiles said and easily pushed Theo. He actually fell down and felt really light. "Sorry, don't shrink me yet."

"Wasn't going yet," Theo answered sitting back. He was looking both at Stiles' face and his dick. And also Theo probably was half-hard.

"I'm not sure that I would've said yes right away to that," Stiles said, making sure that Theo looked him in the eyes. "But I would've appreciate you telling me beforehand. This was interesting, but I've spent like half of time worrying what the hell was going on."

Stiles actually squeezed himself a little, when the bed cracked once again. He didn't go down to his natural height, but he also didn't take the same amount of space. Though, if he was to stand up at that moment, ceiling in Theo's room would be way too low for Stiles to stand straight.

"Yeah, I wasn't actually planing it. I had some formulas from Dread Doctors with really vague descriptions. This one was shrinking pollen, and well, you do have way too big dick for me to be able to blow you properly, and well, didn't our sex became a routine lately?"

"Well, I was ok with it. Actually, I think experiments like that need time afterwards, so it wouldn't become a routine as well. So, how do you watch that our next time is just normal plain sex?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Also, what about me becoming normal? Or would I be shrinking forever now?"

"No, you wouldn't. In like two-hour and half, or in the morning, I would give you an antidote, so you would be back to normal."

"And why not now?"

"Because this way your body would create immunity to this antidote because of the pollen in you."

"Ugh, so I stuck with you until morning?"

"Well, I have shower, food and Netflix?"

"Probably not as bad as I was afraid it would be. I wanna shower first, but after you would make me as big again, because otherwise I would shrink way too much by morning."

"Sure."


End file.
